Affection
by Saniwa
Summary: After desire was fulfilled what will be left for them? [Sequel to LUST, TezuRyo, Golden Pair]


Disclaimer: The right goes to Konomi-sensei

Summary: After desire was fulfilled; what will be left for them? (Sequel to LUST, TezuRyo, Golden Pair)

Author's note:  
Due to some emails which I received for LUST, demanding a sequel or anything on how they form their relationship after the incident on the locker room and being a very faithful TezuRyo fans I am this fic was born. And this fic is revised by princessugar (hugscookies) Enjoy…

* * *

Stage 1 - Confusion

_Though it was started from lust, for us, it wasn't a mistake at all._

_-_

He felt the other boy shivered as his fingers were trailing that delectable skin, tracing every inch of the smooth and perfectly curved body which always drove his sanity to its edge.

"Buchou." A hoarse cry.

One look into those glazed golden eyes was enough. They couldn't conceal the desire which was burning him inside out.

_And do you think you can hide it as well?_

He already knew the answer.

"Echizen." He murmured breathlessly into the boy's ear.

Those swollen cherry lips were trembling, trying to suppress whimpers which threatening to escape anytime soon. As hands snaked down to reach the boyish erection, he arched and ground his hips by instinct, desperately wanting all the touches. It was all too much to take, "Buchou… now, please…"

The boy didn't have to beg more, as legs were parted widely and gentle fingers worshipping every sacred part of him.

A long throaty moan launched by his already sore throat, escaping those rosy lips which were crushed by the other's mercilessly and hungrily. He wanted to keep the sounds of ecstasy just for them… just between them, swallowing the evidences of this forbidden pleasure.

Long muscular arms brought that small body closer; never once letting their lips' bond broken as finally the one of top granted what the other's wanted the most. A brief gasp of pain before it was replaced by a sigh of relief which soon turned into continuous muffled moans as they were moving in a perfect harmony. As the familiar tightness engulfing him, the russet haired boy let his self control torn piece by piece. He sped his rhythm up until there was no point of thinking anymore.

"Umm… aahh… ahh…"

The kiss was finally broken as two pairs of lungs had been screaming desperately for air.

"Har-harder… buchou…"

It was a command, not a plea or request. And he knew. It was command which gladly he complied to.

"E…chizen. Hahh… ah…" resting his forehead against the other's while gazing deeply into the face of a boy who had stolen all of his _firsts_ to savor every pleasure they were sharing. The thought of slowing down never once occurred in his mind.

The grip on his shoulder was tightened yet the pain was nothing compared to what would be coming next. Their bodies arched against each other until their stomachs and souls touched as they reached the peak of desire when everything was too much for their body and mind to take.

"Buchou!"

And globe of cement was painting them all over, leaving marks which would stay forever as signs of their inevitable sins. With more of several brutal thrusts, he claimed the boy, who was still writhing under him due to the impact of his movement, for the umpteenth time before collapsing to the awaiting arms. Their breathing was harsh like a wounded animal as they were trying to regulate it along with the calming desire. A separation before the older one settled nicely on the bed and brought the other to his embrace. That was when he realized that the younger boy was fast asleep. He sighed in tiredness as well.

And strangely… a tinge of sadness and disappointment was stabbing his heart. Like there was something on the corner of his heart which was disturbing his mind. But the feelings were overcame by the exhaustion which consuming him into the dreamland.

* * *

"Tezuka."

The captain of Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club looked up from a sheet of upcoming ranking matches which was still blank void of names and letters. He kept his composure as usual…

"Is something troubling you?"

… or so he tried.

Giving answers 'I'm fine' or 'nothing' would never stop the other boy, Oishi Shuichiro, from getting at least a reasonable answer. This was what Tezuka hated the most from letting other people getting near him too much. He wanted to keep his thought for his and his alone. But then again, his years of effort was shattered upon his meeting with Echizen Ryoma. And there was nothing left after that, not ever since they start 'sleeping' together. Only God knew how the other boy could drive him into any direction he wanted to, as if his body has its own thoughts, betraying his mind in every possible chance.

"Tezuka…"

He blinked and saw those brilliant olive eyes were concerned even more staring straightly into his.

"You were spacing out. I've been calling your names several times, Tezuka. Please do tell me what have made you…like this?"

His best friend said the last two words in clear desperation. Everyone knew Oishi was easy to get worried but he never felt anxious and desperate at the same time. So his trance must be pretty bad.

For the first time in his fourteen years of life, Tezuka wanted to pour out his heart, sharing his problem which he knew he wouldn't be able to seek a solution for it by himself. Even though in the end he could, it would have taken months or even years. But his nature would always be the thing which holding him back, controlling his actions and words. He didn't know whether he must feel glad or not that his mind was the one in power. He wished things would be much simple… as simple as tennis.

_Do you believe in love?_

_Does love even exist?_

_Is it mere lust or love which I'm reeling in?_

_Does he even feel the same?_

_Does he even care of what's happening between us?_

_Does he or I even capable for loving?_

A sharp intake of breath was enough for him to set his mind into a decision. He stood up gracefully as usual, as if nothing happened before, as if he didn't feel like his mind was in chaos minutes ago. The taller youth gathered the papers, bringing them along with him to do it later on before giving the other one passive look.

"Nothing, Oishi. You were imagining things."

It was time like this which made Oishi wished that he has the ability of one Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

God has given him many gifts aside life. He was a born prodigy. He was a glory which not even all older boys could rival. He was a star at his young age. He was an academic genius till the point there was no reason of studying. And yet there were just things which he didn't know, to be precise, things about Tezuka Kunimitsu which he didn't know. 

Was it because the other boy was his captain? Or was it because he was the only one besides his father who could wipe the court with his oversized pride? Or was it because the ever present yet weird sensation that he felt every time they spent moments together? Those questions still linger in his mind much to his chagrin. He felt utterly pleased especially when they were submitting to their desire, giving in to their needs as if there was nothing left in their mind.

They didn't know how to express their feelings since they weren't good with words. Their incapability on saying what they wanted the most would always be a hurdle which they didn't know how to overcome; thus it was the only intermediate way for them to understand each other.

_Is that all which I feel for him?_

Ever since he discovered the untainted lust the older boy had been holding for him, Ryoma couldn't escape as well. It wasn't because he wanted to escape either. Half of him was craving for more right after he had tasted the sweetness of the imaginary but yet real heaven which was offered to him.

This was wrong; this was a sin, and he knew it well. They were too young for all of these. It wasn't the right time for them to have this kind of experience and yet he didn't have any intention to end this _problem_. He believed that Tezuka realized it as well. Even before the captain threw all his fortification aside, he was sure that Tezuka had been having an extreme inner battle about this newly discovered feeling and probably up till now he still does.

Because they were similar; that was why Ryoma knew Tezuka's conflict perfectly. If Tezuka was obsessed with tennis; so was Ryoma. If Tezuka was serious in certain things; so was Ryoma. Though they were different on ways of expressing it even dense people such as Kikumaru-sempai could voice out his opinion about the resemblance which they bear.

_So, he must be feeling the same as well, mustn't he?_

This was too hard even for Echizen Ryoma to deal with. Not only because he had never experienced this before but also it wasn't as simple as tennis plus there were many other things which he has to concern about more than knowing Tezuka's feeling. Was this 'relationship' worth everything?

* * *

He knew some things are meant to be secrets. No matter how bad he wanted to know or how deep he poked his nose in, it'd be better if he didn't know the truth. But he just couldn't let things happen like this. Not if it concerned the two people who he had considered more than just teammates but as friends as well.

He had succeeded on straightening the misunderstanding between Oishi and Eiji. As succeeded as he had gotten over himself upon the lost of his brother, there was still a life for him to carry on. Not only because he wanted to but also because of his brother's words to become better than him one day. And up till now he was still holding on to it.

But now, there was something which far more serious than the previous two situations, the tension between his stoic captain and the spectacular boy wonder.

_Why? _

He has some vague ideas, but his instinct and logic as the tensai were things which assuring him. Or was it because both of the participants were as thick as bricks and as dense as ever? Or was it just because this time, it was something both of them had never ever dealt with before?

_Aha, that must be the answer._

He was pretty sure that there was something more than just what meets the eye. Deep underneath it all, lied an untamed and wild passion just like every one else. But he also knew that that wasn't the only problem they were facing now. Not only there was doubt in there but also many other reasons which were already there since God knew when. Reasons which might be related to their nature with socialization and people who revolving around them.

He sighed as he watched two confused boys glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. But every time their eyes met, they'd fix their eyes on somewhere else. Suddenly, an information paper on Oishi's hand and a tennis ball on the ground were far interesting than the Object of Their Affection. He started getting annoyed and angry instead of worried now with them.

And when things get out of control, he had decided from long time ago, it would be the time Fuji Syusuke came into action as the savior, for it was all worth it.

START: 03/17/2005  
END: 03/18/2005  
REVISED: 03/22/2005

* * *

More? I don't know how long this fic is going to be but I know where I am heading to. Just stay with me okay. Oh, and LUST was revised as well. Thank you for reading. MaY


End file.
